Bitty Brat
by BitchAndJerk
Summary: A roleplay done over Skype. De-aged Spike is struggling to deal with the new change and manages to annoy Angel and draw Connor into trouble to. Warning contains the spanking of a de-aged vampire and a nineteen year old by a parent/parental figure. Don't read if that isn't your cup of tea...if it is then please leave us some yummy reviews.


**A/N: this is pretty raw, a bit of roleplaying done over Skype. Hope you guys all enjoy the fic and please ignore any mistake (or point them out nicely and we'll change them) Angel is done by Bitch (Beary) Little Spike by Jerk (Nini) and we both did Connor.**

The miniature, child version of Spike glared at his Grandsire, eyes full of resentment at the pat he had just received on the head.

"I'm not a bloody dog Peaches" he snapped grumpily

Angel sniggered. "Sure you're not," he said sarcastically, "and don't call me Peaches."

The vampire was stuck in a five year old's body, with the emotions of a child but with all of his memories from the past hundred plus years. Spike let out a frustrated growl, hating that Angel wasn't taking his glare seriously, he muttered quietly "I'll call you Peaches if I want, you great wanker"

"Hey language young man," Angel growled having heard every word the de-aged Spike had just said.

He knew he was risking incurring the wrath of his less than patient grandsire by doing so but the childlike mind made him do it anyway "language young man" he mimicked cheekily.

Angel glared at him and cuffed him upside the head. The semi unexpected cuff brought a pout to the blonde haired boy's face, he turned those big eyes on Angel and willed them to fill with unnecessary tears, hoping to get some sympathy from the older vampire.

"Meanie" he whined.

Angel snorted. "None of those crocodile tears Mister." He was not inclined to feel sympathy for the misbehaving vampire.

Stomping his foot out of frustration at his failed attempt at conning Angel, the little vampire let out an angry scream and kicked his grandsire, hard in the shin, yelling "I hate you Angelus" as he did so before turning to run from the room in hopes of escaping the retribution he had no doubt was about to come his way.

Angel sighed and rubbed his forehead. He needed blood. He went to the kitchen and took out a bottle full of blood. He downed the bottle and then went in search of his troublesome charge.

Spike had run from the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, were he and Angel had been living since the fall of Wolfram & Hart and the battle that had gotten him all little and cute. He had run up the stairs to Connor's bedroom and flung the door open.

"Hide me!" he cried to the bewildered looking teen on the bed.

"What did you do?" Connor asked the little boy who was currently trying to hide under his, Connor's, Bed.

"Your Dad is going to kill me!" Spike said with a squeak.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Why is he going to kill you?" he asked.

Spike gave a long suffering sigh "because he's a big fat meanie head" the blonde vampire replied seriously.

Connor shook his head. "You must have done something to piss him off."

"Did nothing" Spike said moodily.

"Yeah right," was Connor's reply.

Spike ignored the teen and climbed under his bed, adding as an after thought "you never saw me" he said, before curling up under the bed to wait out the storm that was his angry grandsire.

Just then the door opened and an extremely pissed off Angel stood framed in the doorway, a wooden spoon clutched in his right hand.

"Where is that little brat?" he snarled.

Connor looked at his father and briefly debated what to do, but he knew he couldn't rat Spike out, he wouldn't have done it to his little sister with his other family and he couldn't do it to Spike either.

"Who?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Spike," Angel ground out through clenched teeth.

"Haven't seen him" the shaggy haired teen lied in what he hoped was a convincing manor but as he was unable to slow his heart beat or disguise Spike's scent he knew he had little hope of getting one over on Angel, he just hoped his Dad would be lenient with him. But of course he wasn't that lucky.

Angel advanced on his son and stopped in front of him. Connor gulped, damn Spike and his convincing cuteness. Connor was obviously going to cop it from his pissed off father because of that little brat.

Without a word Angel forcefully dragged his son to his feet. "Pants...down...now," he growled waiting for his son to obey him.

"Come on Dad, I'm nineteen, don't you think I'm too old for a spanking?" Connor pleaded, trying to pull away from the angry vampire with a wicked looking wooden spoon in his hand.

Angel was having none of it. He raised the spoon and brought it down on his son's thigh with a sharp smack.

"Do as I say," he barked. "NOW!"

Letting out a less then manly yelp, and hurried to drop his pants, he hesitated at his boxer shorts, not sure if he was meant to take them down too.

Angel raised an eyebrow and made a go ahead gesture. Sighing, Connor hooked his fingers in the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees, turning to his Dad he asked "where do you want me?"

"Hands on the bed," his father ordered.

The teen obeyed the command, blushing slightly as he bent himself at the middle and braced his hands on the bed that the little brat who had gotten him into this was hiding under. 'I hope he gets it too' Connor thought bitterly as he waited for his father to take the first swing.

Angel lifted the spoon and brought it down with a sharp smack on his son's bared bottom. The teenager squirmed at the sudden sharp pain that had just flared to life on his left butt cheek. He let out a slight whimper but remained in position as he knew there would likely be plenty more to come before his Dad was finished.

Angel brought down the spoon in several sharp smacks, making sure to pay special attention to his son's sitspots and the backs of his thighs. He wanted the teenager to remember this punishment next time he went to open his mouth and lie to his outright. Connor continued to squirm at his Dad lay stinging smack after stinging smack onto his bare rear. By the time Angel had finished swinging his trusty 'Spanking Spoon' Connor had been reduced to tears, his butt and the back of his thighs were a blotchy red colour.

"Come out Spike. I know you're in here." Angel waited for the younger vampire to appear.

From his spot under the bed, Spike was feeling very guilty indeed. He had been rude to Connor but the teen had still risked his own butt to protect Spike's. Sniffing slightly, the little vampire crawled out from under the bed to face the music.

"Pants down mister," Angel ordered in his strictest voice.

Spike didn't bother to fight it, he dropped his little jeans and super-man underwear, he was still not happy with Angel for those, and stood in front of the brunet waiting to be pulled over the man's lap for a well earned licking.

His child's body and mind was not as adept to being punished by his grandsire as his adult self, Spike was squirming and crying after the first swat.

"Owwie Sire, no more" he cried out.

Angel faltered slightly but delivered a few more sharp smacks before allowing the de-aged Spike off his lap. Connor felt a little put out that Spike had only gotten a few swats before it clicked that he had been given nineteen and Spike had gotten five, perhaps there was method to Angel's madness? The teen watched as the now pink-bottomed vampire threw himself into Angel's lap, right way up this time and sobbed.

"Sorry Sire, that 'urt so much" the little vampire said with a pout despite his tears and rubbed his sore bottom ruefully.

"Don't do that again Sire!" he said firmly, giving his Grandsire a serious look.

Angel grinned. "Only if you promise to behave," he said firmly but sighed and wrapped his arms around his boys.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," he said gently.

"But you understand why I did it?" he added.

Connor nodded and said "lying right?".

"Exactly," Angel affirmed, "and you Spike?"

" 'cause you're a meanie?" Spike tried, his cheekiness having returned already.

Angel glowered slightly. "No that was for kicking me," he retorted quickly reverting back to their usual form of banter.

"Are you looking for another hiding?" Angel wanted to know.

Spike backed away slightly, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender "no Sire, my bum still smarts" he said and gave it a rub, leaving his hands back there to cover the sensitive area in case Angel got any rash ideas.

"I get it, no kicking you" Spike assured him.

"Good," Angel said although he doubted it would be the last time.

Angel gave both of his boys a serious look, spinning the wooden spoon around in his hand and issued a warning.

"Oh by the way Mr Spanking spoon is not going anywhere any time soon so you boys had better watch out,"

Both of his boys looked from the spoon and then to each other and gulped.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed =) let us know if you want more of these guys and we will try and do it.**


End file.
